Chaos Amidst the Magicians of Ma'at
by the-9880
Summary: Things go a little awry between Carter and Zia as Carter discovers that his girlfriend doesn't care much about their relationship. Things get out of hand at Brooklyn House when certain information reaches the ears of Zia's "other", Chaos ensues - quite literally. Don't read if you're against SadiexZia
1. Interrupted

**Interrupted**

Sadie lay on her back, arms on either side of her head which thrashed from left to right on a pillow as she moaned in total ecstasy. Zia worked on her opening, darting her whole tongue in and out with fierce speed. She'd already used her hands but a few minutes ago and broken through Sadie's maidenhead and therefore taking Sadie's virginity in the only way a woman could.

Zia stopped, wanting to look into Sadie's eyes but the second her tongue stopped its motion, Sadie let out a whine of protest and need. Smiling, Zia stuck out two fingers of her right hand and began pumping Sadie with a wild passion. The pangs of pleasure that coursed through Sadie from her core turned into waves that crashed and racked her whole being and soon Sadie's hands clenched the pillow and her back arched upwards. "Zia, I'm gonna –"

"We must end this! Carter's coming!"

And just like that, Carter ruined everything.

Sadie grumbled the whole while as she slipped on her pants and shirt, not bothering with the underclothes. Zia was already dressed in her linen robes and brought out the book her and Sadie had used as a pretense to be here with the door closed. She jumped on the bed, plopped down next to Sadie and pretended to read. Sadie did the same but she never stopped thinking, _I swear Carter, I will get you back so hard for this…_

There was a tentative knock on the door. "Can I come in?"

_Of course not_ Sadie wanted to say but she held back and looked at Zia, who took the hint and raised her voice. "Come in, Carter." The door swung open and Carter walked through, his crook and flail absent from his belt. _Probably stored in the Duat_, Sadie figured. He walked over to the edge of the bed and peered curiously at the book. "Studying up, huh?"

"Yes, brother dear. I think it might be a good time to learn how to store my power in amulets like Walt used to."

Carter raised an eyebrow. "Why? He used to do that because of the curse sapping his strength."

Sadie just shrugged in response. "It's just an idea. It's nice to have extra reserves to draw on when your own are depleted, you know."

"Right. Of Course." Carter shifted uncomfortably. "Zia, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He wasn't sure why but he thought he saw a look of irritation flash across Sadie's face when he asked that.

"Of course." Zia said and got up, walking behind Carter out of the room. Just as she was about to leave the door, she turned back and winked at Sadie, mimicking a spanking gesture in the air. "Keep reading, Sadie. I'll be back to finish our… study session."

Sadie gulped down and ignored the burning sensation of pleasure that had begun to rekindle inside her. "Sure, just hurry up."


	2. Words Between Friends

**Words between Friends**

Carter led Zia into his room, careful to close to the door behind them and checked to make sure the spells to prevent eavesdropping were intact. Meanwhile, Zia looked around, taking in the designs for different swords and armour on Carter's desk and the _shabti _that was busy at work shifting books around, re-sharpening Carter's pencils and generally fixing up his workstation.

Walking to a chair, Carter gestured for Zia to take a seat on a chair opposite his. Once they were seated, he leaned forward, as if in anticipation or nervousness. "Zia, I'm not sure about a whole lot of things – about us…" he spoke uncomfortably, not meeting Zia's eyes. "It's just that you seem to be a little detached, like your distracted and confused… is everything alright?" he finished, placing a hand on her cheek.

Doing her best not to look irritated, Zia carefully took his hand in her own and removed it from her face but held on to it, wanting to get through this as gently as possible. "Carter, nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Zia sighed. "Yes Carter, I'm sure. What's the problem?"

"That's the problem!" Carter said, jumping out of his seat and pointing at Zia. "Before, we used to laugh and have fun together. We'd even sneak around and kiss when we thought everyone was at ease. What's changed, Zia? Suddenly I seem to be less of a boyfriend and more of an annoyance to you!"

Zia stood now, trying to mask her annoyance with a look of confusion. "I don't know Carter! I just feel like… like maybe I made a mistake. As though it would be better if we were just friends."

Carter was so shocked he physically recoiled. "Why would you…" he trailed off. "There's someone else, isn't there?" he asked, his voice deepening with rage. "You've gone out behind my back, betrayed my trust and you're off with someone else now, aren't you?"

Zia could have said anything at that moment which could have at least stopped further negativity but she was stubborn and annoyed. If she was off with someone, who was Carter to act like he owned her, like she couldn't change her mind without his permission? "What if I am, Carter? You think I've changed but you should see yourself as well! Ever since you became pharaoh you've acted as if you run everyone's lives. Brooklyn House isn't as much fun as it used to be for the initiates and I'm sick and tired of your overbearing attitude towards me!"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" he shouted back. "I've had enough, Zia. It's clear you don't want to give it a second chance and if that's the way you feel…" he took a deep breath and then appeared to steel himself. "_Tas!_"

Instantly, Zia's arms were bound behind her and a ribbon went over her mouth, gagging her speech. Alarmed, she struggled against her bonds but that was her mistake. Seeing her off balance, Carter pushed Zia onto the bed and grabbed her legs which he made sure were not yet bound. Holding them down to each leg of the bed, he uttered the spell again and Zia's legs were fixed securely but also, she noticed, Carter had made sure her legs were open. She'd done things like this many times with Sadie and she tried to thrash against her bonds, desperately seeking freedom.

Carter brought out a brush which had been dabbed with ink. "I'm sorry Zia, but if you don't want to be with me, I'll at least have this token from you before letting you go." Bending over, he inscribed the hieroglyph for _vaporize_ onto Zia's robes.

In a split second, they disappeared and Carter looked on her with hunger in his eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "a token."

Removing his own clothing, he went onto Zia who had her eyes shut like she was praying. Or maybe trying to cut off her sense of feel. Whatever she was doing, Carter didn't really care at the moment and he stretched out his neck, sucking her breasts and playing with them with his hands. "I've dreamed of this for so long." He murmured between sucks.

Fifteen minutes passed… then thirty. Finally, Carter got off and looked at Zia who still seemed to be trying to concentrate although he could tell his treatment was rattling her inside. "And now," he said, savoring the moment, "for my prize."

Prying her knees further apart, he thrust his shaft inside her which caused her body to quake with the motion. There was something wrong though, something off. Carter was expecting to feel some type of resistance inside her. Taking out his shaft, he looked into her tunnel and then straightened with anger and surprise. "Your hymen," he said, seething with rage, "it's already broken!"

At that moment though, Zia's eyes snapped open and a golden radiance emitted from her, causing Carter to cover his eyes and stumble backwards. She willed her clothes to reappear over her naked bodice and then, with the power of Ra, burned off the ribbons.

She could have done many things to him then and there but nothing she could think of would go unnoticed by the members of Brooklyn House and, caring for the welfare of the initiates, she didn't want to start any drama after peace had finally settled over the magicians for a while. So she looked at Carter with hatred and warned: "If you think to do this again, Carter Kane, I will hold nothing back."

And with that, she released the power of Ra and walked out of his room, heading straight for Sadie.


	3. So, Where Were We?

**So, Where Were We?**

Zia came into the room, careful to lock the door behind her and Sadie threw the book off to the side, right against a wall. "Finally!" she said, grinning in anticipation. "I've been waiting forever!"

Zia was about to say something in response but she noticed that Sadie wasn't wearing any clothes. Gulping, she masked her arousal and raised an eyebrow instead. "That's a nice gesture Sadie, but didn't you think there was a chance that someone other than me may have wanted to come in?"

Sadie shrugged. "No one tries to enter a Kane's room without knocking. Its general knowledge that we're dangerous and…" she leaned over to the side slightly, twisting and showing her behind to Zia. "Naughty. I remember you showing me quite the _naughty _gesture earlier. Needless to say, I had dirty thoughts. Are you going to punish me?" she asked, curling her hair into her mouth in an innocent, concerned expression.

Even though she was a pretty controlled fire magician, Zia was pretty sure that if she didn't take her robes off right now, they'd burn up. At the moment though, she didn't care and burned them off, walking over to the bed. "Why, I believe I am!" With that, she threw Sadie over her bare lap and began smacking her round and firm cheeks. SMACK! Sadie's head shot back, a moan escaping her. SMACK! Another moan. SMACK! Zia could feel Sadie's erectile nipples rubbing against her leg. SMACK! "OH yes, Zia!" SMACK! "Spank me harder!" SMACK! "I'm a dirty little bitch!" SMACK!

By the last one, Sadie's bottom had gone a semi-deep red colour. With great flexibility, she twisted her legs over Zia's lap and locked them around her waist and then raised herself up, her neck in line with Zia's head. "You might have punished me," she said seductively, her finger tracing the curves of Zia's hips, "but I don't think I've learned my lesson. Maybe instead of fighting my naughty nature, you should try to feed it."

Zia looked Sadie in the eyes. "You're right. If one way doesn't work, why not try another?" She immediately plunged her head into Sadie's breasts, causing Sadie to throw her head back, her mouth opening wide and her eyes shut in pleasure. "Ohhhhh…" Sadie managed in a light whisper. Zia continued working on her still-maturing breasts while her hands ran up and down Sadie's back and sides, tracing her curves and feeling her body, her feminine figure. Excited, she began tracing kisses from the tips of Sadie's breasts up to her collar and sucked into the gap of her collar bone, causing Sadie's mouth to widen and coaxing her moans out of her throat.

She moved up Sadie's neck, making her kisses less hasty and more slow and passionate. Sadie moaned with each kiss, her head straight up to allow Zia's mouth to trace her whole neck. Then, as Zia reached the top, she bit softly on the start of Sadie's jawline and pulled slowly, urging Sadie to bring her head slightly down. As soon as Sadie complied, Zia began kissing along her jawline, slowly coming to her chin and finally to Sadie's mouth where their tongues danced a passionate dance within each others mouths, both twisting and turn around the other, moving in slowly and withdrawing with the same speed. Sadie's head swiveled from side to side, giving her tongue different angles inside Zia's mouth, both of them aflame with passion and lust by now.

Unable to hold back any longer, Zia grabbed Sadie by the hips and twisted her to the side, intending to make her lie on her back. Sadie's legs were already locked around her waist so when she did so, she found herself in between Sadie's legs while Sadie was lying flat on her back, letting out a little laugh and grinning. "This is the part where you give it to me," Sadie said, her voice never louder than a whisper, "This is the part where you show me why I'm your dirty little bitch."

Zia grinned in response to Sadie's words. Instead of thrusting her hands into Sadie straight away, she began tracing the curves from Sadie's hips down to her feet and then back up again. "Should I really spoil the fun like that?" she asked, her voice husky, "It would be such a huge shame to end our fun now. Why, it could only be just beginning."

Sadie's back arched and her sex ached in response to Zia's touch. "Zia, give it to me."

Zia raised an eyebrow, her fingers never stopped tracing Sadie's body. "And why should I do that?"

Sadie growled in response. "Give it to me. Now."

"But where's the fun?"

"Zia, I'm not kidding. Give. It. To. Me."

"But-"

"ZIA, I'M HORNY AS FUCK, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!"

Bending low, Zia teased the lips of Sadie's entrance with her tongue: tracing the outline, going an inch deep, feeling against the spot where her hymen used to be.

Sadie's head thrashed from side to side, her hands wildly reaching for Zia's. "Ugh... Zia, please..." She pleaded, her insides throbbing with desire.

"Beg for it!" Zia laughed, right into Sadie's sex.

"Please..." her voice husky and faint, "fuck me now, give it to me..."

Just as Sadie trailed off, Zia brought her hands together and began pumping, drawing out a squeal of pleasure from Sadie.

"Oh yes... gods... Zia... yes... yes, YES!" Sadie screamed, mounting her orgasm. She spasmed for a full seven minutes as Zia kept pumping and then slumped back, totally spent.

Zia, on the other hand, simply laughed and lay down beside her, her hands resting on Sadie's breasts. "You're absolutely hilarious when you climax! Your favorite word seems to be 'yes'"

"Like you're any better!" Sadie accused, her exhaustion fading. "You're a foul temptress when it's your turn! 'Beg for it, Sadie!' Honestly, how evil can someone be? Speaking of turns," Sadie readjusted herself so she was resting on her side, her hand running through Zia's hair, "how would you like your chance at fun?"

Zia just started into the ceiling, her eyes staring into the distance. "I'm not sure... I might stay away from getting fucked for a while."

"What?" Sadie asked, shocked. "But you like getting fucked! What's wrong?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

Sadie pouted at that. "Not even to me? I'm a great listener, you know."

Zia had to smile at that. Even when they were in a relationship, nothing changed about Sadie's habit to go on talking. If there was something Sadie was not, it was a listener. "No, it's fine. You won't like it..." she trailed off, realizing she'd said too much.

Curiosity piqued, Sadie's eyebrows scrunched together, trying to decipher possible meanings behind Zia's response. "Did you see a gross sex documentary?"

"Of course not." Zia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Did you watch one of those romance films where someone gets raped? If you're maybe interested in a rape scenario, I could totally -"

"It's not that." Zia replied quickly, her voice losing any amused or otherwise positive tone it had. Sadie felt like she'd struck a nerve and wondered whether or not she should go into this now, seeing how personal it could get. She was always one for risks so she decided to take the plunge. "Has anyone ever tried to rape you?"

Silence.

"When?" Sadie asked, totally concerned and protective. Most people wouldn't have even made it to this point, let alone ask for details but Sadie wasn't one to think everything through and then pick a long-term course of action. It was always now or never.

"It - It was - It happened -" Zia struggled through, trying to form a cohesive sentence but Sadie received a horrible shock upon hearing Zia.

"'It was'", she quoted. "You KNEW who it was?!"

If it was possible, Zia looked like she slumped back in defeat while she was already lying down. "It was... Carter."

A whirlwind of emotions and thoughts shot through Sadie's brain, her ability to think having gone totally haywire. "What - how - why - impossible - lie?"

One thing was clear to Sadie though: the last thought, the thought that Zia was lying, was totally wrong. She'd been with Zia long enough to tell whenever she was telling the truth and whenever she was trying to lie about something and, unable to deny the truth, Sadie knew that Zia was really telling the truth.

In an instant, confusion and loss of words vanished and one thing drove Sadie: hatred. She got up and summoned her staff out of the Duat within the exact moment she got up, showing how single-minded she'd become. As she walked towards the door, she willed her robes back on and marched through the hallways. Zia, who was momentarily stunned, hastened out of the bed to do follow Sadie but was having trouble summoning things to her, the shock throwing off her mental balance. Sadie was the most unpredictable person when she was angry and Zia knew that while she couldn't guess what Sadie would do, it would be bad. Really, really bad.


	4. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Sadie marched straight through the hallway that connect the rooms in the right branch of Brooklyn House and marched straight into the Main Hall, where food was usually served and the meetings were often held. There, she spotted Carter and marched right up to him

"Hey Sa- OW! Ow! Ow! Ow! Sadie, what the hell?! Ow!" Carter shouted as Sadie abruptly dragged him by the ear and pushed him against a wall. "What do you think you're do-"

"Did you try to rape Zia?" she asked, her tone steely and her eyes murderous.

"What?" How di-"then it dawned on Carter. "YOU! You and Zia?!"

"How could you Carter?! Honestly, your mind is so messed up I'd be bloody surprised if even you could give reasoning to your line of thought!"

"Wha-"

"You said you loved her! Does a guy who love someone try to rape them if they want to end it?!" she asked, getting in his face.

"Hey!" Carter snapped, actually causing Sadie to recoil, "I've been through a lot of shit these past two years and three quarters of it I did for that girl! And for what? To have her running off being my back having sex with my sister AFTER she'd said she loved me?! And YOU are no worse! You're the one person who knew the whole time how I felt about Zia but that didn't stop you, did it?"

"Does that still count as an excuse for rape?" Sadie spat at him. "Is that the kind of logic people would want from their pharaoh? Once they hear about this, you'll be dethroned and the path of Horus would be disgraced!"

"Shut up, Sadie! And by the wa- oh look, there's our little whore!" He spat, looking in Zia's direction.

So far she'd been in the corner of the room, trying to stay hidden and watching the anger settle between the two siblings, helpless to intervene. Her presence in the argument, she knew, would inflame passions on both sides and it would possibly turn into a brawl. Better to stay out of sight, yet close enough to hear what was going on.

But only now she realised she'd come too close. "Don't call her a whore!" Sadie snapped. "The only reason she's been fucked by more than one person is because _Your Majesty _decided to end it his own way!"

"You know what? Just shut the fuck up Sadie and forget this ever happened. If we're to maintain Ma'at, we – "

"Maintain Ma'at?!" Sadie asked, completely outraged. "Look at yourself! Look at your decisions these past few months! You call this Ma'at? You call everything you represent Ma'at? If that's the case…"

Sadie's fists clenched and something changed within her, as though she was suddenly sure of her destiny. "Then I won't have any of it!" She screamed and, brandishing her staff in two hands she screamed a single word: "_Isfet!_" Chaos.

Sadie had once used her power to summon Ma'at before, the primal force of Creation. The feat in itself could only be accomplished by the best of magicians due to the complexity and the power required to summon a _concept_. She'd done it twice which was more than any other magician had ever done in their lifetime but now, Sadie had done the impossible and summon Isfet – Chaos. The primal force of Chaos from which Ma'at was born, the force that was bound only to Apophis had been summoned by Sadie Kane, a human magician. A single hieroglyph burned over Sadie's head in pure black, representing Isfet.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop by thirty degrees and semi-visible tentacles of purple-black power grew out of Sadie's staff, tainting the air and slowly spreading to the room. "What have you done?!" Carter screamed, backing off before the waves of Chaos.

"This Ma'at is tainted," Sadie murmured in a daze, "from Chaos, Ma'at arises. I am destroying this tainted Ma'at you have, Carter, and shall create my own."

Carter took one look at Sadie and did the thing any other magician would do – he fled. Straight out the front door and away from Brooklyn House, not even putting up a fight or defending his home.

Slowly, Isfet spread to the walls and they began to crumble, the literal force of Ma'at that had been in them disintegrating, making everything cease to exist, totally and utterly.

"Sadie!" Zia shouted, backed into the corner of the Main Hall. Instantly, Sadie broke off her focus and ran to Zia, the Chaos still radiating from her though instead of spreading, it receded to skin level and stayed there.

"Let's get out of here," she said, her voice shaking, "Brooklyn House is lost."


End file.
